Mode-locking is a technique in optics by which a laser can be made to produce pulses of light of extremely short durations. Mode-locked lasers are inherently sensitive to environmental conditions. It is difficult to initiate mode-locking and to maintain a stable condition over an extended period of time with low timing jitter (that is, with low deviation from true periodicity of a periodic signal).